


Lines On the Ceiling

by Empty_Imagination



Series: 'Ride of a Lifetime' Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Boy x boy, Drugs, Eren and Annie are related, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Possible smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, ereri, mikannie - Freeform, past Jeanmarco - Freeform, pretty much everyone is gay, riren - Freeform, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Imagination/pseuds/Empty_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've learned Levi's side of the story; the abuse, the torture, and the broken home.</p><p>But what about Eren's?</p><p>How much did he have to go through before he, too, gave up?</p><p>BOOK 2 OF EMPTY_IMAGINATION'S 'RIDE OF A LIFETIME'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines On the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Book two is here, and I couldn't be happier I'm writing it! The issue is, school's starting back up very soon; in fact, by the time I publish this it'll probably be the middle of the year. Because of this, my updates will be very slow, but they'll get here eventually. I'm so happy with the success book one has gotten, and I'm hoping this fic becomes a household favorite. You know, like 'The Intern' or something. But less popular.

Four days.

It's been four days since Levi had confessed to Eren, and neither of them have spoken since.

Now, they've each got a date with the other in thirty minutes, and they've never been more nervous.

* * *

Twelve different rejected date outfits strewn on the floor, a practice speech in front of the mirror, and three trips to the bathroom later, Eren had finally mustered up the courage... to walk out to his  _car.  
_

The whole time he drove, his palms were slippery on the wheel. The ride was completely silent aside from Eren's shaky breaths and the occasional turn signal, but Eren's mind was so crowded with worry that he couldn't even hear himself think.

His thoughts went completely silent, however, when blinding blue and red lights flooded his vision, the unfamiliar sound of a police siren blaring in his ears.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, turning around to safely pull over on the side of the road.

The averagely sized police officer stepped out of the car and slowly strutted over to Eren's vehicle. He wore a particularly bored face, as if this was the sort of thing that happened every day. And it probably did.

"Sir, do you have any idea how-"

"-fast I was going?" Eren interrupted, his voice shaky. "Yes, I do. Now either take my drivers license or hurry up and bill me, because I was supposed to meet my date thirty minutes ago and I don't have time for this," By the time he'd finished his sentence, he was out of breath and his brows were furrowed. The officer chuckled a bit, tipping his hat upwards as he leaned towards Eren.

"This date important to you?" He asked.

"Very," Eren answered hastily.

"Black hair, undercut, kinda grumpy?"

Eren's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Hang on, h-how did you-?"

"Drive safe, kid."

With that, the brown haired officer walked away from the car, sending a wink in Eren's direction.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Levi said apologetically as he took a seat across from Eren. "I got pulled over."

Eren had, in a word,  _completely_ changed Levi. The man now had a generally content aura surrounding him almost constantly. He walked around with a slight smile hung just under his nose, and he had a sort of spring in his step when he walked. He'd learned to cut back on the sarcastic comments, and also how to give a compliment correctly. From what Eren could tell, he'd started eating more, which built up his temporarily absent muscles that showed tightly through his shirt when he leaned a certain way. He'd been able to fall asleep faster; apparently his depression was the thing keeping him up at night. Because of this, he was less pale and the bags under his eyes had gone away.

If he wasn't stunning before, he was the spawn of a goddess now.

"Wait, you  _what?"_ Eren asked, pausing just before he could take the first sip of his coffee.

"I got pulled over," Levi said a little quieter. "I was speeding."

Eren looked at him with a blank expression, mischievousness hidden behind his eyes. He cracked a smile and dipped his neck down to drink a bit of his Frappuccino.

"Oi, what's that look for?" Levi asked, a harsh tone in his voice. Eren simply chuckled and chewed on his straw.

"Tell me, dammit!" He demanded, his face turning red from the light blush that blanketed his cheeks. He believed that getting caught in the act of confusion was just about the biggest act of embarrassment and mediocracy, and here he was with absolutely no idea of what Eren was laughing about.

"Okay, okay," Eren said with a playful eye roll. "I got pulled over too."

Levi's expression remained blank for a moment, but then he chuckled softly, twirling his fork around on his plate.

"Well, whaddya know?" He leaned his elbow on the table. "Small world, eh?"

Levi was right. It was, in fact, a very small world they lived in.

But they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a curious question: how do you guys feel about the Vocaloids? Let me know down in the comments! I wanted to try experimenting with writing about them, but only if that wouldn't interfere with your opinions. :*


End file.
